Un combat retardé
by Antoine Verhulst
Summary: En Europe Centrale, un sorcier nommé Grindelwald sème la terreur parmi les Bulgares. Grindelwald et ses partisans emprisonnent, torturent ou tuent quiconque s'oppose à eux. Les sorciers cherchent donc une solution afin de stopper les crimes de Grindelwald mais il en existe qu'une : D... .
1. Prologue

Fin décembre 1943, l'automne, avec ses feuilles rouges, ses gelées et son climat imprévisible tantôt pluvieux tantôt sec, prend congé et laisse place à l'hiver avec ses températures froides, ses journées courtes et sa neige immaculée.

En Bulgarie, alors que les moldus sont à la fête et goûtent au plaisir du porc et de la dinde selon les traditions bulgares, côté sorciers la peur est à son comble et l'esprit est au deuil.

Car cela fait plus de 4 ans qu'un puissant sorcier nommé Grindelwald crée l'inquiétude entre les sorciers d'Europe Centrale et d'Est.

Maintenant âgé de 60 ans, connu comme le plus grand mage noir de son époque, contrôlant presque la totalité de la Bulgarie et intimidant les pays voisins, Gellert Grindelwald et ses fidèles font régner le chaos et le désordre en torturant, tuant et massacrant les opposants.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Grindelwald inspirait la crainte auprès de ses camarades de Durmstrang, l'école Bulgare où il a fait ses études, à tel point de se faire renvoyer de cette école à 16 ans pour avoir failli causé la mort d'un de ses camarades.

L'Europe, en particulier l'Europe Centrale, vit donc constamment dans la torpeur, l'inquiétude et la crainte de se faire tuer.

Mais que faire contre cette menace et cette idéologie anti-moldus installées par Grindelwald et ses compères ? Que faire pour arrêter les crimes quotidiens commis par ses hommes ? Et que faire pour libérer ses prisonniers malheureux et écorchés de Nurmengard, la prison crée par ce mage pour enfermer ses ennemis et tout opposants à son régime ?

Mais à des kilomètres de là, en Grande-Bretagne, beaucoup connaissent la réponse à ces questions : un homme, Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un souvenir douloureux

_- Tu en fais trop Albus, lança d'un ton bourru Abelforth._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça, je sais ce que je fais, répondit calmement le frère._

_- Mais c'est de la folie, tu n'as que 16 ans et …_

_- L'âge n'est pas responsable de nos actes, sache-le Abe._

_Abelforth se tut et regarda son frère avec dégoût._

_- Toi, cria Abelforth en pointant son doigt sur son frère, Grindelwald et vos fichus reliques, j'en ai assez, en 2 mois de temps tu as délaissé Ariana, …_

_- Je t'interdis de dire ça Abe, je fais tout mon possible pour elle, coupa Albus en haussant la voix._

_- Alors tu penses trop à toi ou tu n'en fais pas assez. L'as-tu déjà vu pleurer, l'as-tu déjà entendu …_

_La porte s'ouvra à la volée pour y laisser entrer dans la salle un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dorés et au regard pétillant qui s'avança et demanda : _

_- C'est quoi ce chahut, il y a un problème Albus ?_

_- Non Gellert, il … , commença Albus._

_- Oh si, il y en a un et le problème c'est toi Grindelwald s'emporta aussitôt Abelforth._

_- Moi ? répondit Grindelwald surpris._

_- Oui toi, depuis les 2 mois que tu es à Godric's Hollow, tu entraînes Albus dans tes idées folles et tu lui fais complètement oublier sa propre FAMILLE, tempêta Abelforth en insistant sur son dernier mot._

_- C'est ce que tu crois ?_

_- Oui c'est ce que je crois, tu penses qu'on a pas assez souffert avec l'emprisonnement de notre père et la mort de notre mère. Alors tu vas retourner chez Bathilda et y rester ! Et ne t'avise plus à revenir ici espèce …_

_Mais Abelforth n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Aussitôt Grindelwald avait tiré sa baguette de sa poche avec une rapidité à en couper le souffle en s'écriant : _

_- Incarcerem !_

_Le sortilège fit jaillir des cordes de nulle part qui s'enroulèrent soudain autour de lui._

_Albus sortit alors sa baguette aussi rapidement que Grindelwald et la pointa sur lui._

_Le regard pétillant de Grindelwald avait changé en un regard de démence tout comme celui d'Albus d'habitude calme et posé en un regard inquiet et incertain. On sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé en un instant entre ces deux amis._

_- Gellert, non._

_- Partons d'ici et allons les chercher maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux dit Grindelwald en balançant sa tête vers Abelforth et la chambre d'Ariana._

_- Non, trancha Albus, Diffindo ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur les cordes qui retenaient Abelforth._

_Au moment même où Abelforth fut détaché, il fut de nouveau repoussé par Grindelwald et un cercle invisible s'entoura autour de lui l'obligeant à ne plus parler et ne plus bouger._

_Grindelwald semblait réfléchir, lorsque tout d'un coup la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Ariana s'ouvrit et l'interrompit dans ses réflexions._

_Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds entra, elle avait un regard épuisé, triste mais on percevait en elle une douceur absente et une fragilité._

_Grindelwald pointa sa baguette sur elle mais aussi vite que possible Albus lança un sortilège de désarmement sur celui-ci. Avec une agilité exceptionnelle, il réussit à l 'éviter et lança de nouveau un sortilège non pas en direction de la jeune fille ou d'Abelforth mais en direction de son ami qui le repoussa avec une facilité désarmante._

_Le cercle invisible qui repoussait Abelforth se dissipa suite à la déconcentration de Grindelwald et le libéra._

_Pendant un instant, les trois hommes se regardèrent et crièrent en même temps :_

_- Stupéfix !_

_- Endoloris !_

_- Impedimenta !_

_Les deux sortilèges des Dumbledore ricochèrent sur celui de Grindelwald._

_La combinaison des trois sortilèges se perdit alors autour de la salle en un grand boom et une forte lumière rouge et or._

_Chancelant, Albus tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur._

_Horrifié, il la regarda. Elle état là, les bras en croix, étendue, le regard vide, elle était morte._

- Non, hurla Albus en sortant de son cauchemar.

Il était 4h30, l'heure à laquelle Albus ne cessait de se réveiller ces temps-ci à cause de ce cauchemar. Il se leva et alla chercher à boire. Il repensait toujours à ce qu'il cauchemardait inlassablement pensant que ce souvenir ne reviendrait pas en mémoire et était enterré à tout jamais. Car il revoyait ce moment plus ou moins fragmenté depuis des semaines voire des mois.

Mais un toc ! vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir d'où le bruit venait, il vit un hibou grand duc tapotait à la fenêtre.

Il se redressa et alla ouvrir en se demanda : Qui donc pouvait bien lui écrire à cette heure tardive ?

Il obtient la réponse quelques secondes plus tard en prenant l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou. Une enveloppe violette ornée d'un grand M en noir.

S'installant sur son bureau et allumant la lumière avec son déluminateur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia précipitamment la lettre et lut :

_Cher Albus,_

_Désolé de te déranger aussi tard mais je ne le ferais si ce n'était pas si important que ça. Comme tu le sais très bien, Grindelwald crée la panique, il faut qu'on en reparle. Si on continue à ne rien faire, il aura à lui la quasi-totalité des pays voisins de la Bulgarie maintenant qu'il a obtenu la Bulgarie entière. Son armée grandit de jour en jour, il faut trouver une solution ! _

_Viens donc au ministère ce matin vers 9h à mon bureau Niveau 1. Je sais que tu souhaites rester auprès de tes élèves en ces temps troublés mais je profite des vacances de Noël de Poudlard pour te proposer ce rendez-vous, je suis très prise en ce moment avec toutes ces histoires, alors viens Albus._

_PS : L'ancien ministre bulgare sera là (il a réussi à s'échapper)_

_Mes sentiments dévoués_

_Ottaline Gambol_

_Ministre de la Magie_

Albus replia la lettre et la déposa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Il connaissait bien Ottaline et il savait très bien que ce rendez-vous avec elle aura une importance primordiale pour la suite des événements.

Réfléchissant beaucoup, il se rendormit pour finir sa nuit et affronter demain le rendez-vous avec Ottaline.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Visite et murmures

3 heures plus tard, Albus était déjà levé. Il aimait aller au Ministère en avance car cela lui permettait de rencontrer certaines connaissances et de se promener là-bas.

Terminant sa toilette et admirant quelques secondes depuis son bureau les environs de Poudlard, avec ses collines enneigées se dispersant à perte de vue, il se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il tendit la main en direction du pot de poudre de cheminette, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha en frappant à la porte.

D'un petit coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le visiteur.

- Oh bonjour Horace, dit-il aimablement en reconnaissant le visage jovial et les yeux globuleux du professeur Slughorn, que me vaut ta visite à cette heure-ci en période de vacances scolaires ?

- Joyeux Noël mon cher Albus, lança d'un ton enjoué le professeur Slughorn, voilà ma visite !

- Joyeux Noël Horace !

Albus jeta un œil à sa montre, il était bientôt 8 heures, il avait le temps de discuter avec son ami.

- Que puis-je t'offrir, thé, whisky pur feu, hydromel ou une bièraubeurre ? proposa Albus en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Oh non, plus de whisky pur feu pour moi, j'ai des maux d'estomac avec cette chose ! Plutôt une bièraubeurre Albus.

Albus alla chercher 2 bièraubeurres dans l'armoire installée à côté de son bureau.

- Tiens Horace, dit-il en lui en offrant une. Alors quoi de beau ?

- Pas grand chose, les vacances scolaires Albus, les réunions et les retrouvailles …, dit-il d'un ton las.

- Comment c'est passé ton réveillon hier ? Demanda Albus tout en asseyant derrière son bureau face à Slughorn. Il paraîtrait que les élèves se sont bien amusés ?

- Oh oui Albus, tu aurais du venir, c'était splendide, une belle ambiance et des gens célèbres … . Savais-tu que Nicolas Flamel était là ajouta t-il aussitôt, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait venu. A 617 ans, des invitations pour Noël, il doit en avoir !

- Je le savais oui, Nicolas m'a rendu visite peu avant ton dîner, un vieil ami.

- Tu m'étonnes, deux sorciers aussi intelligents.

- N'en fais pas trop Horace s'esclaffa Albus.

- Beaucoup de gens se sont intéressés à lui pendant le dîner. Tu aurais vu quand je l'ai présenté à Tom, il était enchanté. Tom et lui ont discutés pendant des heures.

- Tom Jedusor ?

- Oui bien sûr, ce garçon est tellement adorable et si brillant, je lui vois une place de ministre dans quelques années à cet allure là.

- Curieux, lança Albus au bout d'une dizaine de secondes

- Quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? demanda Slughorn inquiet.

- Non, non je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez-vous Horace, avec la Ministre de la Magie.

- Oh, il fallait me le dire Albus s'exclama Slughorn en se levant de sa chaise, je ne veux pas te retarder.

- Ça ne fait rien.

- Je repasserai lorsque tu auras plus de temps, il faut aussi que je t'apporte ton cadeau dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- C'est gentil à toi Horace, remercia Albus

- Au revoir Albus, à bientôt.

- A bientôt mon ami.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Albus regarda de nouveau sa montre. 8h10, il avait encore le temps de faire ce qu'il souhaitait au Ministère avant son rendez-vous avec Ottaline.

Rapidement, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette tout en s'installant dans le feu de la cheminée. Il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et s'exclama haut et fort :

- Ministère de la Magie, Atrium.

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, des flammes verte l'entourèrent et il tourna sur lui-même dans un bruit assourdissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus sortait déjà d'une des cheminées de l'Atrium en repliant soigneusement sa robe et retirant la poussière.

Il était arrivé dans un hall immense et luxueux. Le marbre vert foncé qui recouvrait les murs s'étendait jusqu'au bout du hall où l'on distinguait une fontaine. Toutes les 3 secondes, un sorcier ou une sorcière sortaient des cheminées alignées des deux côtés du hall, pour se mêlaient à la foule et aux transplaneurs pressés qui se rendaient au travail. A quelques mètres de la fontaine se trouvait un marchand de journaux qui déployait sur tout le devant de son kiosque la Gazette du Sorcier du jour avec pour grand titre : « Grindelwald : une menace pour TOUS ». La fontaine circulaire était au milieu d'un support en pierre où reposait sur celui-ci des statues en or qui représentaient chacun un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. Les trois derniers semblaient regardaient en vénérant le sorcier et la sorcière.

Lorsque Albus arriva à la fontaine, il remarqua un petit écriteau sur le support qui n'était pas présent la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'approcha et lut :

LES SOMMES RECOLTES DANS LA FONTAINE

DE LA FRATERNITE MAGIQUE SERONT INTEGRALEMENT

VERSEES A L'HOPITAL STE MANGOUSTE

Dans le bassin qui entoure le socle de pierre, une multitude de Mornilles, Noises, et Gallions avaient été déposés. Albus sortit de sa poche 5 gallions et les mit dans le bassin en disant :

- Très bonne idée Ottaline.

Il se rendit ensuite vers les portes d'or situées derrière la fontaine et qui menaient aux ascenseurs. Arrivé là-bas, il choisit l'un des nombreux ascenseurs qu'il y avait et entra à l'intérieur suivi d'un homme.

La grille se referma sur eux et l'ascenseur monta avec un bruit de ferraille. Une minute plus tard, la grille se rouvrit et une voix de femme annonça :

- Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

Une personne s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en saluant Albus et l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les voyages entre les niveaux de départements étaient assez long au Ministère. Quatre niveaux plus tard, la même voix de femme déclara :

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Services des usages abusifs de la Magie, Quartier Général des Aurors, Services administratifs de Magenmagot.

Plusieurs hiboux entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, en créant une avalanche de plumes, pour porter les lettres à leurs destinataires de niveau en niveau tandis que le dernier sorcier restant sortait. La grille se referma et l'ascenseur continua sa route, s'arrêta pour laisser sortir les hiboux et repartit.

- Atrium commenta la voix.

Albus attendit la fermeture des grilles. Il lui restait 30 minutes avant d'aller voir Ottaline, il avait encore largement de temps. L'ascenseur termina son voyage et la voix informa :

- Département des mystères.

Albus sortit de l'ascenseur, le hall de ce département se démarquait nettement des autres. Les murs étaient noirs et équipés de torches enflammées tous les deux mètres. Il n'y avait que 2 employés, l'endroit était quasi-désert comme si personne n'osait s'y aventuré. Le hall n'était d'abord qu'un unique couloir qui se divisaient lui-même en d'autres couloirs au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir une porte noire et sa poignée ronde en or.

Albus se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte tout au fond, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné.

Arrivé à celle-ci, il tourna la poignée d'or et s'avança à l'intérieur. L'endroit était noire, on distinguait onze portes, identiques à celle du couloir mais sans poignée. Dès qu'il ferma la porte les onze portes tournèrent entre elles rapidement et s'arrêtèrent brusquement en cercle. La porte par laquelle était entré Albus s'était confondue avec les autres pour en former douze. Dans la pièce obscure, Albus demanda tout simplement :

- Où est la Salle de la Mort ?

Au mot « Mort », une porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Albus s'y laissa entrer.

C'était une vaste salle, ressemblant à un amphithéâtre, aux gradins de pierre. Au milieu de celui-ci tenait sur un socle une arcade vétuste d'environ six mètres qui tenait par magie. Elle était légèrement penchée vers le haut et également cassé à de nombreux endroits. Dans cette arcade flottait un voile qui ondulait tel une légère brise de vent.

Albus descendit les gradins et atterrit sur le socle à côté du voile, l'atmosphère avait changé, il semblait doux. Il attendit et écouta … . Des murmures à peine audibles s'élevaient du voile, puis s'intensifiaient. Les murmures d'une jeune fille et d'une femme dominaient les autres. Albus n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de venir ici, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression de les retrouver comme s'y il ne les avait jamais quittées. Albus ne remarqua même pas qu'il était là depuis plus de 20 minutes, il devait absolument retourner dans l'ascenseur et allait voir Ottaline.

L'arcade lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Aussi vite que possible, il remonta les gradins ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans la pièce sombre d'un noir opaque et réclama :

- Où est la sortie ?

Une des douze portes s'ouvrit. Il l'emprunta et courut le long du couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. Arrivé il attendit patiemment la voix féminine.

- Niveau un, Ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre.

Il sortit et se retrouva dans un couloir différent du Département des Mystères, le couloir menait à différentes portes en bois verni et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette qui rendait la marche silencieuse et calme. La plupart des employés de ce niveau était vêtu d'élégantes robes et transportait toujours un petit dossier dans leurs bras.

Albus avança le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte composé d'une plaque qui indiquait :

_OTTALINE GAMBOL_

_MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE_

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.


	4. Chapitre 3 : A la recheche d'une solutio

- Entrez, dit alors une voix féminine.

Albus ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

C'était un vaste bureau circulaire aux murs recouverts d'une tapisserie marron flamboyante. Au millieu était posé une somptueuse table de travail en bois de chêne et derrière celle-ci une fenêtre qui affichait un paysage montagneux et une très forte clarté malgré que le Ministère se trouve à des kilomètres au dessous du sol. De part et d'autre de la fenêtre étaient installées deux bibliothèques qui regorgeaient de vieux et intéressants livres. Opposés à la fenêtre, et à côté de la porte d'entrée, étaient entreposés plusieurs tableaux représentant une majorité d'hommes et parfois de femmes.

En dessous de l'un des tableaux était écrit :

_FARIS « EVENT » SPAVIN_

_MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE_

_DE 1865-1903_

Mais le cadre était vide et ne laissait voir qu'une toile sombre sans doute que Faris avait du s'absenter et était dans son tableau opposé.

- Toujours aussi pointilleux sur l'horaire Albus, remarqua Ottaline en regardant l'horloge accroché derrière son bureau, au dessus de la fenêtre.

C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds bouclés et une mine assez triste. On sentait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était épuisé.

- Joyeux Noël Ottaline, lui souhaita Albus.

Merci Albus, je t'en pris assis-toi, lui ordonna t-elle gentiment.

Albus s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Albus en scrutant le visage d'Ottaline, il te faudrait une bonne nuit de sommeil à mon avis.

- Avec toutes ces choses, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer !

- C'est compréhensible, mais tu était quand même plus enthousiaste de me voir lorsque je venais te rendre visite i ans, constata Albus en rigolant.

- Oui c'est vrai et cela me manque Albus, si Grindelwald ne causerait pas tant de soucis, mes années en tant que Ministre de la Magie aurait été bien meilleures, lança d'un ton amer Ottaline.

- Ce sont ces choses-là qui te feront avancer dans ta carrière Ottaline. Les gens se souviendront toujours de toi comme étant la Ministre qui s'est battu contre Grindelwald.

- Ce n'est pas sur de tout cela Albus. La_ Gazette_ a consacré un article, dans l'édition d'hier sur moi, pour savoir s'y l'on devait me destituer de mes fonctions. Quand je pense que certains employés du Ministère veulent travailler avec ce journal.

- La_ Gazette_ a toujours profité de ces situations difficiles pour faire valoir leurs écrits et vendre donc plus, tout le monde le sait. Rappelle toi de Grogan Stump, il a été insulté à l'époque par la_ Gazette_, pour sa classification des êtres magiques alors qu'il avait parfaitement raison Ottaline.

Sur le tableau vide, qui ne laissait voir qu'une toile sombre, était apparu un homme sénile chauve, avec des yeux marrons et une barbichette noire.

- Le ministre bulgare arrive dans moins d'une minute Ottaline, déclara t-il d'un ton grave.

- Merci Faris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit après l'autorisation d'Ottaline et laissa entrer le ministre bulgare.

Il était grand, costaud et habillé d'une robe de sorcier simple uni noir. Il avait des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux sombres et une barbe de trois jours. On voyait que cette homme n'avait pas pris soin de lui depuis longtemps et avait souffert depuis quelques mois.

Ottaline et Albus se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Tandis qu'Albus faisait apparaître de nulle part avec sa baguette, un siège de cuir magnifique et confortable pour le ministre, Ottaline s'occupait des présentations.

- Albus, voilà le Ministre bulgare Todov Iliev, il est arrivé ici hier seulement et séjourne actuellement au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua Ottaline. Et voici Albus Dumbledore monsieur le Ministre, l'homme dont je vous ai parlé.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Iliev, dit Albus en lui tendant une de ses mains chaleureuses.

- Moi de même monsieurrr Dumbledorrre, répondit le ministre en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il réussit à esquisser un sourire, dont on se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fait surface depuis quelques temps.

- Très bien, puis-je vous offrir à boire messieurs ? proposa Ottaline.

- Un whiskey purrr feu serrrait la bienvenue, j'ai besoin de garrrderrr le morrral, dit le ministre bulgare.

- Pareil pour moi, suivit Albus.

Après les trois verres versés et la première gorgée avalée, Ottaline rompit le silence.

- Bon venons en tout de suite au pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Excellente suggestion Ottaline, affirma Albus. Venons en au fait, Grindelwald.

Au dernier mot prononcé par Albus, le ministre bulgare Iliev tressaillit.

- Monsieur Iliev, il ne faut pas avoir la moindre frayeur à l'approche de ce nom, dit Albus. Comme je le dit si souvent, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

- Oui monsieurrr Dumbledorrre, mais chez nous en Bulgarrrie, son nom exprrrime la crrrainte, l'inquiétude et la morrrt.

- Il faut toujours nommer les choses par leurs noms monsieur le Ministre, sinon vous vous vivrez constamment dans votre peur.

- Mais si vous l'aurrriez connu pendant qu'il était jeune !

Albus eut soudain la vision fugitive d'une photo, se trouvant chez Bathilda Tourdesac, de lui avec Grindelwald.

- Il était maléfique et terrrorrrisé tout le monde. J'étais en quatrrrième année à Durrrmstrang lorrrsqu'il a agrrressé un élève. Il lui a fait subirrr des sorrrtilèges inimaginables de magie noirrre. Krrrassimirrr Marrrinov, le dirrrecteur de l'époque, a bien eu rrraison de le rrrenvoyerrr aprrrès tout ce qu'il a fait mais j'ai bien peurrr que c'est cela qu'il l'est poussé encorrre plus à devenirrr un mage noirrr.

- Alors c'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver une solution messieurs, intervint Ottaline.

- Je crrroyais qu'on avait déjà rrréglé la question madame Gambol, dit Iliev surpris.

- Heu …

Ottaline semblait embarrassé.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à Albus …

- Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici Ottaline, coupa Albus. Tu veux encore me convaincre de mettre un terme aux pouvoirs de Grindelwald – nouveau tressaillement du ministre bulgare – mais nous nous sommes déjà expliqué i ans, ce n'est pas à moi que cela revient.

- On ne dirait peut être pas comme ça mais le monde te réclame Albus.

- N'exagère pas …

- Je n'exagère pas du tout ! Tu sais autant que moi que tu obtiendrais, si tu le voulais, ma place de ministre en un coup de pouce.

- Chose qui ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu es brillant Albus. A la sortie de Poudlard, tous les professeurs te voyaient déjà occuper une grande place au sein de la communauté magique mais tu n'as pas voulu de ça et tu es maintenant professeur de métamorphose. Je suis certaine que si tu n'aurait pas suivi cette voie, tous ces problèmes seraient ,à l'heure qu'il est, résolus depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Tu te trompes sur ce point Ottaline.

Car Albus savait très bien que son plus grand défaut était le pouvoir. Il avait su refuser les trois demandes qu'on lui avait proposé pour être Ministre de la Magie. Mais il avait réussi à résister à cette tentation et savait quand faisant cela, il avait combattu sa propre peur et poursuivit le chemin du bien.

- Alors que faut-il faire pour le vaincre Albus, dis-le moi !

- Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir s'il-te plait.

- Mais il faudrrra se dépêcherrr monsieurrr, surrrvient Iliev, des familles meurrrent encorrre tous les jourrrs que ce soit moldus ou sorrrcierrrs.

- Je le sais bien …

Mais soudain, une voix provenant d'un autre tableau vint couper la conversation :

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai un message urgent pour vous provenant du professeur Dippet. Il veut vous voir à Poudlard aussi rapidement que possible, quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire.

Albus se leva immédiatement et emprunta une vieille plume posée sur le bureau d'Ottaline. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur celle ci en murmurant

- _Portus_

La plume brilla d'une lueur bleue, tournoya et se reposa sur le bureau. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ottaline et Iliev et leur dit :

- Excuse moi Ottaline mais Poudlard m'appelle. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance monsieur le Ministre et ne vous inquiétez pas je réfléchirais. A bientôt.

Ottaline et Iliev acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Aussitôt Albus prit la plume. Instantanément, le bureau d'Ottaline se dissipa autour de lui-même en une multitudes de couleurs et laissait à présent voir le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Menace future

Il était dix heures à Poudlard. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci et en période de vacances, les élèves auraient du prendre leurs petits-déjeuners, se promener dans le parc ou s'entraîner au Quidditch. Mais l'ambiance de joie qui régnait généralement n'était pas au rendez-vous. La grande porte qui menait à la Grande Salle aurait du faire beaucoup de bruits pour un petit-déjeuner de Noël mais l'on n'entendait rien.

Albus se précipita vers les escaliers et courut jusqu'au septième étage, là où était logé le directeur. En montant les marches, il ne croisa que deux élèves qui avaient un regard terrifié qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais son chemin lui fut barré par une troupe de médicomages qui sortaient en trombe du palier du deuxième étagetenu par le portrait d'une bergère avec une robe de soie et une couronne de fleurs blanches ainsi qu'une longue serpe à la main.

Les médicomages transportait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Malheureusement, Albus ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'ils amener au bas des marches. Il voulut repartir vers le septième étage lorsque une voix l'appela soudain :

- Albus.

Albus se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait demandé : Armando Dippet. C'était un sorcier très âgé, petit, ridé, frêle et chauve mise à part les quelques cheveux blancs qui lui restaient.

- Armando … Que se passe t-il ? … Les médicomages …, balbutia Albus.

- Venez dans mon bureau Albus, il faut qu'on en parle au calme … tout cela est affreux, ajouta Armando d'une petite voix.

Ils coururent donc jusqu'au septième étage et traversèrent le couloir à toute allure pour s'arrêter devant la gargouille de pierre qui menait au bureau directorial.

- Fraisier, lança Armando.

La gargouille s'anima et laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'Albus et Aramando s'avancèrent sur les marches, la gargouille reprit sa place d'origine.

Enfin, l'escalier tourna sur lui-même et s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le bureau du directeur était une grande pièce circulaire avec un bureau au milieu, des bibliothèques sur les côtés et une étagère où était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui était le _Choixpeau Magique. _Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs ou directrices, tous étaient éveillés et regardaient les nouveaux venus avec attention et respect.

- Assis-toi, dit Armando d'une voix tremblante.

Albus s'assit devant lui. Il avait l'air encore plus vieux qui ne l'était. Albus voyait très bien qu'il était terrorisé de raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

- C'est horrible Albus … si jeune …, bredouilla Armando.

- Quoi donc ?

Le ton autoritaire dans la voix d'Albus parvint à faire ressaisir Armando. Respirant longuement, il commença :

- J'étais dans mon bureau en train de répondre à certains courriers que j'avais reçu la veille. Mais le professeur Têtenjoy est venu m'interrompre pour me dire qu'une de ses élèves Olive Hornby est venu la voir tôt ce matin pour lui informer que Moanning Minnie n'avait pas été vu depuis hier soir en fin d'après-midi après une querelle, au sujet des ses lunettes, qu'elle a eu avec mademoiselle Hornby.

« Le professeur Têtenjoy, mademoiselle Hornby et moi-même sommes donc partis à sa recherche. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous avons trouvé le corps de Moanning sans vie. C'était atroce et insupportable à regarder. Elle était tellement jeune. Aussitôt, nous avons appelés Sainte Mangouste, ils sont arrivés à Poudlard dans la seconde qui suit. Toute les élèves sont en courant mise à part ceux qui sont repartis chez eux pour les vacances. J'ai informé immédiatement les professeurs.

« Heureusement, Horace m'a annoncé que vous étiez au Ministère, j'ai pu y envoyer Everard dans son tableau opposé au pour vous appeler. Oh, que va t-on faire ? Après toutes ces agressions, un meurtre, c'est inimaginable !

- Puis-je voir la victime, avant que les médicomages ne l'emportent à Sainte Mangouste, Armando, demanda Albus.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, je leur ai dit de l'installer à la salle 11 au rez-de-chaussée, dans le couloir situé de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Allons-y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après être sorti du bureau d'Armando Dippet et d'avoir descendu les escaliers, Albus et Armando arrivèrent dans la salle 11.

C'était une petite pièce sombre, faiblement éclairé et ne disposant pas de fenêtres. Au milieu, sur un lit aménagé par les médicomages, était posé le corps d'une fille de 13 ans.

Albus s'avança tandis que les médicomages s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Armando restait à l'écart pour ne pas regarder le visage de l'enfant. Albus scruta son corps petits points par petits points, ses doigts le touchant avec douceur, il sortit sa baguette et murmura des paroles en donnant des petits coups de baguette sur le corps. Enfin, il se redressa et dit :

- C'est étrange … très étrange …

Il regarda plus précisément la jeune fille et particulièrement son apparence. Elle avait un visage rond, les yeux et cheveux noirs ainsi que des lunettes rondes. Mais quelque chose choqua Albus, le visage de Moanning gardait une expression de surprise comme si la mort lui avait tendu un piège auquel elle ne pouvait échapper.

Albus était triste, désemparé. Voir le cadavre de cette jeune fille lui faisait beaucoup de mal. L'ayant eu lors de ses cours de métamorphose, Albus avait trouvé que cette fille était très sympathique et doué mais n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'amis. Le visage de cette jeune fille lui rappelait des souvenirs de sa sœur bien-aimée Ariana. Mais maintenant, ces deux enfants vivaient dans un repos éternelle.

Soudain, l'un des médicomages lança à Albus et Armando :

- Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à découvrir la raison ni la nature de sa mort, messieurs.

- Je suis certain que c'est une créature qui l'a tué, s'emporta Armando. Le professeur Brulopôt à encore du laisser traîner un Occamy. Il est tellement irresponsable, il a déjà perdu un bras avec son amour pour les créatures magiques.

- Non Armando, je ne pense pas. Silvanus n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire.

- La fille ne porte aucune trace de lutte ni de magie profonde, dit le médicomage.

- Donc Silvanus n'est pas responsable de la mort de mademoiselle Minnie. Avez-vous prévenu ses parents, demanda Albus.

- Oui Albus, tout est fait. Ils sont en route, ils viendront la voir et resteront avec elle à Sainte Mangouste jusqu'aux obsèques.

- Très bien, murmura Albus. Le problème est que la _Gazett_e va s'empressé de le faire savoir à la communauté et les parents seront tout de suite inquiets.

- Oui et le Ministère envisage de fermer l'école si les agressions continuent mais maintenant une élève assassiné, il ne vont pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si le professeur Brulopôt …

- Les agressions et ce meurtre ont un lien Armando, coupa Albus. La chose ou la personne qui a tué mademoiselle Minnie aujourd'hui a également participé à ces agressions c'est évident. Et la personne ou la chose ,en question, a une profonde aversion pour les moldus, c'est indéniable.

- Trois agressions et un meurtre … et que des nés-moldus … vous avez raison Albus mais alors vous croyez au message qui était inscrit sur le mur du couloir du deuxième étage lors de la première agression ? :

« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS EST OUVERTE,

LA CHOSE QUI EST CACHE TUERA PENDANT QUE L'HERITIER REGNERA »

- Oui j'y crois et d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, la légende dit que Salazar Serpentard y a caché un monstre. Mais le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve ni ce qu'elle contient.

- Nous avons pourtant cherché Albus. Même toi, tu ne l'as pas trouvé.

- C'est vrai, admit Albus. Mais cela m'intrigue …

Armando regarda soudain sa montre et s'exclama :

- Albus, il faut que je te laisse, je dois informer Madame Gambol de cette triste nouvelle. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, à bientôt.

Il sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le reste de la journée fut jamais aussi silencieux à Poudlard. Au déjeuner, les élèves et professeurs mangèrent sans appétit après le discours du directeur. L'après-midi, au lieu de s'amuser à jouer aux Bavboules, aux échecs version sorciers ou encore au Quidditch, les élèves, en particulier les Serdaigle, restèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives pour ainsi commémorer en quelque sorte la mort de Moanning Minnie. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au dîner.

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'Albus se résolut à sortir de sa chambre, comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines, pour aller à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets. Arrivé au hall d'entrée, il croisa le jeune Tom Jedusor et lui demanda :

- Qu faîtes-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, Tom ?

- Je suis allé voir le directeur, monsieur, répondit Jedusor.

Albus le regarda profondément, essayant de déceler en Tom une part de mensonge.

- Dépêcher-vous d'aller vous coucher. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs depuis que … soupira Albus.

- Je comprends, monsieur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Tom.

Albus repartit dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de chercher la Chambre ce soir-là. Il se demanda pourquoi il était si triste aujourd'hui ? Le fait d'avoir vu le visage de la jeune fille restait en lui comme un Dugbob et sa mandragore. Mais il ne voulait plus vivre cette horreur.

Se dirigeant vers son lit, il pensa à Tom Jedusor, ce garçon qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais aussi à la promesse qu'il avait faite au ministre bulgare : Trouver un moyen d'arrêter Grindelwald.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Prévention inutile

Dans une campagne bulgare, loin des maisons du village voisin, était niché un bâtiment en briques vétuste, délabré où était inscrit sur la façade avant : « _Résistance »._

La _Résistance _était une entreprise de presse à imprimer qui, chaque jour, laissait paraître à la une les nouvelles bulgares et dénonçait surtout les crimes de Gellert Grindelwald. A l'intérieur, une vingtaine d'hommes et femmes s'attelaient à imprimer et réimprimer les pages du journal quotidien et à amener celui-ci par lévitation aux hiboux qui partaient vers leurs nouvelles destinations.

Soudain une porte, située derrière les machines à imprimer, s'ouvrit en laissant sortir une employée avec un regard sinistre et des cheveux courts bruns. Elle s'avança et se fraya un chemin entre les machines à imprimer et lança à un homme qui attachait à l'aide de sa baguette magique les pages d'un journal :

- Vihren, monsieur le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau maintenant.

Le dénommé Vihren rangea sa baguette dans sa veste et dit d'un ton bienveillant :

- J'arrive de suite, merci Denitsa.

Il se dépêcha et courut vers le bureau du directeur où était écrit sur une plaque de cuivre :

_NIKOLA PETROV_

_DIRECTEUR DU JOURNAL_

_« RESISTANCE »_

Il frappa à la porte et entra après l'accord de son supérieur.

C'était une petite pièce pour un directeur d'un journal. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de journaux _Résistance _avec de grands titres accrocheurs tels que : « Mort à Grindelwald » ou encore « Iliev a fuit ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre qui contrastait avec le reste de la pièce et qui donnait sur la campagne environnante neigeuse et les quelques maisons retirées du village voisin au loin.

- Bonjour monsieur Krum, asseyez-vous, ordonna Petrov aimablement.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années et avait déjà l'allure d'un homme sénile ayant combattu durant toute sa vie. Les rides lui tailladaient le visage à coups de lames et les cernes lui entouraient les yeux comme un dragon à son œuf. Ses cheveux grisâtre, ajoutait à tout cela, le rendait plus vieux que jamais.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, que me voulez-vous ? demanda Krum.

- Je voudrais vous prévenir, comme je l'ai fait avec vos collègues, que Grindelwald est plus puissant que jamais. Lui et ses partisans nous recherchent de plus en plus avec ce que nous publions dans la « _Résistance_ » et depuis que le ministre Iliev a déserté le pays, j'ai bien peur que cela empire encore plus.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Cela fait 5 ans que nous sommes en guerre contre Grindelwald et que nous publions presque chaque jour sur lui mais personne ne s'est fait arrêter, persécuter ou tuer. Pourquoi faudrait-il être plus vigilant maintenant ?

- Car Grindelwald est acharné en ce moment à détruire tout ce qui peut le nuire ou lui résister. Or comme nous sommes le seule journal à nous rebeller, il va très vite essayer de nous trouver et de …

- Mais monsieur le directeur, nos sortilèges de protection sont fonctionnelles et impénétrables, il ne faut pas vous inquiétez.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour vous tous, mes employés. Je vous suggère donc monsieur Krum de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires de protections autour de votre domicile dès ce soir. Peut être même faudrait-il utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas, on ne sait jamais, ajouta t-il soudain inquiet.

- Très bien, je le ferais, répondit Krum en voyant le visage angoissé de son directeur. C'est tous ce que vous me voulez ?

- Oui, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir tous ! Ensemble, nous combattons ce qui veut mettre fin à l'avenir de nos enfants. Merci beaucoup.

- Nous aussi, on a de la chance de vous avoir comme directeur. Nous souhaitons tous la même chose.

- Parfait, vous pouvez disposer monsieur Krum … et appelez-moi monsieur Angueloff s'il vous plaît, ajouta t-il avant que Krum ne quitte le bureau.

De retour dans la grande pièce, ses machines à imprimer et ses bruits incessants, Krum appela Angueloff qui s'affaira aussitôt à se rendre chez le directeur.

C'est aux alentours de vingt trois heures que les employés finissaient leurs journées et se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour y retrouver leur confort familial. Krum se dépêcha de quitter l'imprimerie et marcha à l'opposé du village vers une forêt enneigée où il pourrait transplaner sans éveiller des soupçons chez les moldus. On entendit un léger pop! qui rompit pendant un instant le silence monotone de l'hiver.

Il arriva alors sur un chemin sinueux tout aussi enneigé que son lieu de travail. Il emprunta le chemin entouré par des séquoias et aperçut après un long moment à quelques mètres sa maison.

C'était une maison en bois de taille moyenne typique bulgare sur un étage avec de grosses poutres qui soutenait les fenêtres également en bois. Son petit jardin était d'un grande beauté avec des fleurs rares qui enjolivaient encore plus cette demeure. Elle avait un air accueillant et chaleureux.

Il traversa la grille en fer et suivit la petite allée entourée de multitudes de fleurs qui résistaient magiquement à l'hiver et qu'on pouvait tout de même distinguées malgré la nuit. Arrivé à la porte, il entra dans la maison pour y retrouver sa femme et son fils. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait que sa femme qui s'affairait à préparer son repas quand il rentrait du travail tard.

C'était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'à ses coudes.

- Bonjour chérie, dit Krum, tu n'aurais pas du rester si tard pour moi.

- Et bah toi, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer, répondit-elle une main sur le cœur en embrassant son mari. J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir une attaque.

- Excuse moi, j'oublie tout le temps. Varban est au lit ?

- Oui et il faisait encore des siennes, il voulait à tout prix t'attendre pour te voir. Il est adorable mais c'est une vraie tête de mule quand il veut quelque chose !

- Le digne fils de son père, répliqua Krum en s'esclaffant.

Ils rigolèrent pendant plus d'une minute mais un grand bang! Et le bruit d'une grille qui tombe lourdement vinrent interrompre leur allégresse.

Aussitôt, Krum sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'engouffra dans la salle à manger, sa femme sur ses talons. Krum poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant l'origine de ce bruit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un homme aux cheveux courts blonds, bouclés et les yeux bleus avec un regard assassin qui s'avançait tranquillement dans l'allée de la maison, la grille expulsée de ses gonds derrière lui.

- Anna, il faut que tu ailles à l'étage immédiatement, que tu réveilles Varban et que vous transplanez ensemble maintenant. Grindelwald est là, je vais essayer de le retenir.

- Vihren … non … je … balbutia Anna.

- Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Krum.

Ils eurent tous deux un dernier regard puis Anna sortit de la salle à manger et courut dans les escaliers pour sauver son fils du mage noir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement continu. Krum, qui était resté dans la salle à manger espèrant tendre un piège à Grindelwald, attendait sans faire de bruit la respiration saccadée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui continuait dans le couloir. Soudain, un regard passa dans l'entrevue de la porte de la salle à manger et il croisa le regard aux yeux bleus.

-_ Stupé_ …

Mais il ne put terminer son incantation, il s'était fait désarmer à une vitesse hallucinante et était immobilisé au sol en se tordant de douleur. Grindelwald s'approcha de lui et leva le sortilège de torture mais le laissa paralysé en riant de bon cœur.

- Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi mais pas ma famille … s'il vous plait … pas ma famille, gémissa Krum.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Krum, je te tuerai comme la plupart de tes amis de la « _Résistance_ », dit Grindelwald d'une voix amusée en le regardant recroquevillé. Mais en ce qui concerne ta famille …

Un léger pop! vint le stopper dans sa phrase. Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui la baguette levée.

- Transplanage ?

- Oui, répondit Krum le visage soudainement réjouie malgrè sa position inconfortable.

- De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance, ce que je veux c'est toi pour le moment. Toi et ton journal, vous êtes ceux qui pensent encore pouvoir vous rebeller contre moi mais c'est en vain. Je suis le plus grand sorcier au monde et rien ne pourra m'arrêter. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Une lumière verte heurta en pleine poitrine Krum qui s'affaissa sur la moquette en laissant derrière lui un regard vide, loin de Grindelwald qui se délectait de son crime, loin de la Bulgarie, loin de tout.


	7. Chapter 6 : Avenir brumeux

Le froid diminuait à mesure que les mois approchaient et la neige se dissipait aux fils des jours. Le professeur Brulopôt avait retiré comme toujours les grands sapins de Noël et les autres professeurs les décorations omniprésentes dans la Grande Salle et dans les escaliers magiques.

Poudlard retrouvait petit à petit ses allures de printemps avec ses collines, le ciel et l'eau du lac avait retrouvé leurs couleurs bleus et les fleurs poussaient à tout-va dans le parc.

Le château regagnait peu à peu son charme d'autrefois car cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que que les agressions avaient cessé depuis que le courageux élève Tom Jedusor, issu de la maison Serpentard, démasque le coupable de ces étranges attaques.

C'était le soir de la mort de Moanning Minnie que Jedusor avait découvert la raison de ces violations et de ce crime. Il réussit à coincer un élève de troisième année du nom de Rubeus Hagrid pendant qu'il était en train de s'occuper secrètement d'une créature dans une pièce des cachots, là où peu de personnes ne s'aventuraient, au deuxième étage.

Hagrid détenait dans une malle une acromentule, pour l'instant encore bébé mais dont les dégats sont ravageurs. Jedusor ne parvint pas à capturer le monstre mais réussit tout de même à amener Hagrid très tard le soir dans le bureau du professeur Dippet. Les professeurs essayèrent de retrouver l'acromentule tandis que le directeur envoya Hagrid, avec Albus, le lendemain à son interrogatoire au Ministère de la Magie pour délibérer de son sort.

La ministre Ottaline Gambol renvoya Hagrid et lui confisqua sa baguette malgré elle sous les instances du tribunal pénal et des parents d'élèves. Après un accord entre eux deux, Ottaline donna secrètement la baguette de Hagrid à Albus quelques heures plus tard.

Depuis ce temps-là, Hagrid réussit à obtenir du professeur Dippet sous les insistances d'Albus une place à Poudlard en tant que futur garde-chasse.

Il remplacerait donc le professeur Brulopôt à ce métier dès que ce dernier prendrait sa retraite pour le poste de garde-chasse. Pour l'instant, il l'aidait à ses tâches quotidiennes.

Le mois de mars annonçait pour les élèves de cinquième année un conseil d'orientation avant de passer leur BUSE. Peu avant le conseil, les élèves furent réveillés par une note sur le tableau d'affichage de leurs salles communes respectives. Il renseignait :

CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION

Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine de troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière.

L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous.

N.B : Le professeur Slughorn ne pourra pas assurer ce conseil d'orientation pour des petits problèmes de santé. Pour ce faire, le professeur Dumbledore assurera le conseil des Serpentards et des élèves de sa maison les Gryffondors.

Le jour du conseil, Albus examinait la carrière des élèves des deux maisons dans son bureau au cinquième étage.

En passant par Avery ou Mulciber et leurs incapacités à trouver un métier pour leurs avenirs et quelques élèves de Gryffondor, Albus eut l'entretien qu'il espérait le plus ce jour-là, celui avec Tom Jedusor.

- Bonjour ,Tom, dit-il losque celui-ci entra dans son bureau.

- Bonjour professeur.

Albus percevait dans la voix de Jedusor une nuance d'amertume car il se doutait bien que Jedusor aurait préféré avoir comme professeur pour l'entretien son directeur de maison : Horace Slughorn. Tout le monde savait que Slughron était le professeur préféré des Serpentards.

- Tu as l'air épuisé ou à moins que ce ne soit moi qui me fasse défaut ? demanda Albus à Tom.

- Non, professeur … ou oui … ce doit être les BUSE qui me font cet effet-là, répondit Jedusor.

- Chaque année les BUSE ou les ASPIC terrorisent les élèves ! Hier encore, à la fin de mon cours, Pomona Chourave m'a fait répéter au moins dix fois la praticité du sortilège de Disparition.

- C'est pourtant simple …

- Pas pour tout le monde, Tom, rétorqua Albus d'un ton grave. Beaucoup de gens s'intéressent à toi maintenant que tu as soi-disant découvert le meurtrier ou plutôt la créature qui a tué mademoiselle Minnie.

- Soi-disant ? Vous ne croyez pas à la culpabilité de Rubeus ? demanda Jedusor soudain inquiet.

- Non, je ne pense absolument pas que c'est lui.

- Mais ,monsieur … une acromentule …

- Certes Rubeus n'avait aucun droit à posséder une acromentule mais alors explique-moi, Tom, pourquoi les victimes y compris Moanning n'aient subi aucunes blessures ou portaient une quelconque trace de lutte ?

- Alors vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Non ! répondit une nouvelle fois Albus.

Albus regarda profondément Tom Jedusor dans les yeux cherchant, scrutant pour essayer en vain d'obtenir une information ou de remarquer une parcelle de mensonge dans les beaux yeux noirs de Jedusor. Mais rien n'a faire, ces yeux étaient impénétrables et son visage insondable.

- Bon, soupira Albus, où est ton dossier ?

Albus fouilla dans les dossiers des élèves de cinquième année disposés sur son bureau. Il en retira un dossier, le feuilleta avec intérêt puis dit :

- Tu es un très bon élève, Tom. Que ce soit les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du Mal, l'astrologie ou encore la métamorphose, tu excelles dans tous les matières.

- Merci, professeur.

- Mes collègues t'apprécient beaucoup, continua Albus en levant la tête pour voir Jedusor, le professeur Slughorn m'a même avoué que vous êtes son meilleur élève depuis le début de sa carrière.

- Oui le professeur Slughorn m'apprécie tout comme je l'apprécie moi-même en tant qu'élève, dit Jedusor d'une voix douce.

- Horace m'a dit aussi, qu'il vous verrait très bien ministre de la Magie dans quelques années.

- Peut-être que je le pourrai mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, le poste de ministre de la Magie ne m'intéresse guère.

- Alors quelles sont tes ambitions pour ton avenir, Tom ?

- Je … , réfléchit Jedusor, j'aimerais être professeur … ici … à Poudlard.

- Et dans quel domaine voudrais-tu enseigner ?

- La défense contre les forces du Mal, répondit précipitamment Jedusor.

- Tu as déjà fait ton choix à ce que je vois, remarqua Albus dans le ton précipité de Jedusor.

- Oui, c'est ma matière favorite.

Albus tira vers lui un des tiroirs de son bureau et y retira un petit prospectus et le déplia.

- Pour être professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il faut avoir obtenu un Optimal en cette matière bien sûr, expliqua Albus en parcourant de ses yeux bleus le prospectus et obtenir 6 Aspic avec la mention « Acceptable » au minimum. Tu devras par la suite faire des études plus poussées qui durent 3 pour après obtenir ton diplôme. Je t'ai résumé à peu près tout, je te fait une copie de cette feuille pour que tu en lises d'avantages sur la profession. _Gemino ! _murmura Albus en pointant sa baguette sur le dépliant.

Aussitôt, il prit le double de l'imprimé et le donna à Jedusor.

- Est-ce qu'on peut être professeur sans avoir eu de diplôme, professeur ? demanda poliment Jedusor en prenant des mains le double de la feuille.

- Oui, c'est possible mais il faut une grande connaissance en matière de maléfices et de tout autres formes de magies. Être professeur sans avoir fait d'études est difficile s'y l'on n'a pas exercé auparavant un métier en correspondance avec cette profession. Tu envisages de ne pas faire d'études pour ça, Tom ?

- Je ne sais pas encore …

- As-tu besoin d'autres informations ?

- Non, monsieur, ça ira.

- As-tu d'autres idées de possibilités de carrière ?

- Non, je n'avais que ça en tête.

- Très bien, Tom, tu peux retourner à ton cours de botanique. Le professeur Beery n'aimerait pas que je te garde trop longtemps.

Jedusor remercia Albus et sortit du bureau silencieusement. Dès que la porte se referma, Albus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Tom Jedusor. Il trouvait cet élève certes doué et brillant mais sentait en lui quelque chose de mystérieux, de défiance.

L'après-midi et son soleil printanier s'estompait à mesure que le soir tombait. Le crépuscule et son léger froid s'invita et essaya d'envahir le château heureusement impassible.

Albus avait achevé les conseils d'orientation pour aujourd'hui et devait recommencer dès le lendemain matin à l'heure des cours. Il entra dans sa chambre par la porte situé derrière son bureau. Il entreprit de se laver et de s'habiller et revint dans son bureau une demi-heure plus tard pour assister au dîner.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle, s'installa à sa place réservé en tant que professeur, se servit copieusement de gigots de poulet, de diverses pommes de terre et de friandises pour le dessert.

Il discuta pendant tout ce temps avec le professeur Brulopôt sur diverses créatures magiques tels que le lobalug, le bundinum ou encore le phénix. Il acheva son dîner et sa conversation et se rendit à la table des Gryffondors, où il voulait s'adresser à Hagrid. Bien que Hagrid fut renvoyé de l'école et désigner comme futur garde-chasse, il mangeait tout de même avec ses amis et dormait dans sa salle commune.

- Rubeus, puis-je te voir un instant ?

Rubeus interrompit son coup de cuillère vers sa délicieuse tarte à la mélasse et leva sa tête vers son ancien professeur et dit en se levant aussitôt :

- J'arrive, professeur Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 7 : Une amitié nouvelle

Albus et Hagrid quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les yeux intrigués des élèves et des professeurs en particulier le professeur Dippet. Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, sortirent du château par la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers le parc. L'air froid du soir martelait sur leurs visages et l'herbe du parc commençait déjà à regagner sa rosée habituelle. Tout en marchant, Albus observait avec discrétion Hagrid.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et emmêlés et aux yeux noirs en formes de petits scarabées. Malgré son âge, Hagrid était beaucoup plus grand et large que ses camarades de Gryffondor. Juste à voir, Hagrid avait l'air effrayant même méchant mais Albus savait très bien qu'il était tout le contraire, adorable, sensible, courageux et d'une gentillesse incomparable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Tout au long du chemin, Albus avait remarqué que plus ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt, plus la nervosité se ressentait sur le visage de Hagrid.

Prenant sa respiration, Albus regarda Albus profondément et commença :

- Je voudrais te parler de deux choses importantes, Rubeus.

- Lesquelles, professeur, demanda Hagrid fébrile.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te remettre ceci, répondit Albus en sortant de sous sa cape un parapluie rose qu'il donna à Hagrid.

Hagrid le prit délicatement des longs doigts d'Albus et contempla le parapluie avec curiosité et dit :

- Pourquoi vous me donnez ce parpluie, professeur ?

- Car ce qu'i l'intérieur t'appartient depuis le jour où tu es allé pour la première fois au chemin de traverse, plus précisément chez Ollivander, expliqua Albus avec malice.

- Donc …, réfléchit Hagrid, non … ce n'est pas possible … ma … ma baguette est à l'intérieur ?

- C'est effectivement ça, pouffa Albus en voyant le visage incrédule d'Hagrid. Mais tu devras me promettre, Rubeus, que tu ne dois le dire à personne pour l'instant … ce sera notre secret, ajouta Albus avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, professeur, je ne le dirais à personne, dit Hagrid en admirant avec fascination son parapluie avec un grand sourire.

- La couleur te va ? demanda Albus avec amusement.

- Oui monsieur mais le rouge aurait été mieux je pense, répondit Hagrid en éclatant de rire.

Ils rigolèrent pendant un moment ensemble sur le colorie du parapluie lorsque tout d'un coup, Hagrid demanda inquiet :

- Mais le Ministère a des moyens pour détecter la magie chez les jeunes sorciers, non ?

- Oui le Ministère peut déceler très facilement la magie mais elle ne peut détecter celle-ci que dans un zone où la magie a été produite et non qui la pratique. La ministre madame Gambol et moi-même sommes mis d'accord sur ta non-culpabilité dans le meurtre de cette malheureuse jeune fille, c'est pourquoi elle m'a donné ta baguette cassée et a falsifié le moyen de détection pour toi. Mais …

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pensais que les baguettes ne fonctionnaient plus quand elles étaient brisées ? coupa Hagrid.

- C'est vrai, mais sans vouloir me vanter, je possède certaines facultés que les autres sorciers n'ont pas la chance d'avoir, dit Albus. Et ta baguette n'a pas été détruite par un sortilège ce qui m'a facilité la tâche je dois l'avouer.

- Merci beaucoup, se réjouissa Hagrid en rangeant le parapluie dans une des poches de sa cape.

- Je te fais confiance, Rubeus. Personne, à part toi et moi, ne devra connaître l'existence de ce qu'il y a dans ce parapluie.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, professeur, dit Hagrid d'un ton grave plein de sincérité.

- Bien, dit Albus, maintenant je voudrais te parler d'une autre chose aussi importante et tu devras me répondre la vérité uniquement la vérité, d'accord.

Hagrid acquiesça d'un signe de tête attendant la chose dont Albus devait lui parler.

- Où est Aragog ?

Hagrid laissa échapper un exclamation de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question et par dessus tout à l'évocation du nom de son acromentule.

- Heu … Aragog …

Albus transperça les yeux d'Hagrid avec le même regard qui l'avait fait avec Jedusor comme si il le passait au rayon X. Ce simple regard dit répondre Hagrid aussitôt :

- Il se cache dans la forêt interdite, répondit Hagrid sur un ton d'excuse.

Hagrid se préparait à un sermon de son professeur et sortait déjà de sa poche le parapluie rose pour le rendre mais la réponse d'Albus le fit stopper son geste :

- Est-il en sécurité ?

- Oui, dit Hagrid en se ressaisissant. Après l'avoir envoyé dans la forêt, je lui ai ordonné de rester caché et de ne pas bougé quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu lui rends visite ?

- Oui, je vais le voir deux fois par semaine et il se débrouille très bien tout seul pour la nourriture. Mais il lui manque de la compagnie, dit Hagrid avec tristesse.

- De la compagnie … , réfléchit Albus. Pourquoi ne pas lui trouver une acromentule femelle ?

- Non, professeur. C'est gentil mais vous en faîtes trop, je ne le mérite pas.

- Rubeus, je sais bien qu'Aragog te sert de compagnie et à garder le moral depuis le décès de ton père l'an dernier …

Hagrid fondit en larmes à l'annonce de son père et de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tiens Rubeus, dit Albus en sortant un mouchoir de nulle part.

Hagrid remercia Albus et se moucha en un grand bruit similaire à une trompette.

- Il se fait tard, remarqua Albus en regardant le ciel devenu noir. Je pense que l'on peut retourner au château maintenant et le professeur Brulopôt m'a informé que demain, tu devras planter les citrouilles pour Halloween prochain.

- Oui ,professeur, il vaut mieux.

De retour au château, Albus laissa Hagrid prendre le chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor au septième étage en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis il monta rapidement les marches derrière lui jusqu'à son bureau où il croisa le professeur Slughorn qui revenait tout droit de Sainte Mangouste suite à des problèmes digestifs.

Slughorn lui demanda les nouvelles de Poudlard ainsi que le résumé complet de l'orientation de chacun de ses élèves de Serpentard en particulier celui de Tom Jedusor. Libéré de cette discussion, Albus put reprendre le chemin de son bureau.

Arrivé à celui-ci, il retira sa cape et s'installa sur sa chaise et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour y retirer un parchemin vierge. Il prit devant lui une longue plume et réfléchit. Il resta là pendant cinq minutes à regarder son parchemin tout en caressant le bout de la plume. Enfin, il prit fermement en main sa plume et commença à écrire :

_Cher Abelforth, _

_J'espère que tout va bien et que tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt depuis le réveillon de la nouvelle année mais comme tu dois le deviner, Poudlard a eu beaucoup de soucis ces derniers temps avec ses horribles attaques qui ont fini en meurtre. Heureusement, tout cela s'est arrêté depuis que Tom Jedusor (tu dois bien le connaître grâce à la Gazette) a découvert le coupable. Mais je reste persuader que Rubeus Hagrid n'est pas un assassin alors qui est-ce et pourquoi ces agressions ont stoppées après l'arrestation d'Hagrid ? Mais le principal, c'est que les parents et les élèves sont rassurés et que Poudlard ne ferme pas. Je pense que je t'ai tout raconté de ce qui c'est passé pour moi récemment._

_Et toi ,Abe, ça va ? Les affaires de « La Tête de Sanglier » fonctionne comme il faut ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vendu des chèvres et trois Kappas à certains résidents de ton auberge ? Il faut que tu fasses attention, la prochaine fois le Ministère ne sera pas aussi intransigeant !_

_Mais je t'écris cette lettre pour savoir si tu veux venir avec moi rendre visite à notre père. Nous voir ensemble le rendrais tellement enthousiaste malgré où il vit._

Albus arrêta d'écrire et respira longuement. Repenser, rien qu'un instant, à son père lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et cela le rendait triste. Il essuya ses larmes et continua :

_Je pense aller le voir courant fin avril car avec les cours, cela devient difficile et je suis en plein apprentissage du sortilège de Disparition et d'Apparition avec les cinquième année. Ces sortilèges sont importants pour leurs BUSE._

_Réponds-moi au plus vite pour me transmettre tes nouvelles et me dire ta décision pour papa._

_Ton frère, Albus_

Albus relut la lettre avec son écriture fine et penchée puis la plia. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il dévala les marches des escaliers, arriva dans le Hall et sortit du château en direction de la volière situé au dessus d'une petite colline et qui surplombait le château mis à part la tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute de toutes les tours de l'école.

Là-bas, il déposa doucement la lettre entre les pattes du hibou moyen-duc et lui murmura :

- A Abelforth Dumbledore, auberge « La Tête de Sanglier » à Pré-au-Lard s'il-te-plaît.

Il caressa le front du hibou qui s'envola avec joie vers sa direction.

Albus sortit de la volière et se dépêcha de revenir au château à cause du froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus était dans sa chambre et se préparait à dormir tout en repensant à sa journée et à ses préoccupations pour l'avenir : Hagrid, son père Perceval, les BUSE et Grindelwald.


End file.
